


Со словом против пистолета

by Luchiana



Series: Of Overqualified Hands & Pi Figures [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Party Gone Wrong, Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Tony Stark, Science Bros, Stephen meets Bruce, Tony Stark Has A Heart, it was too strong to fight, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: На ежегодной вечеринке научного сообщества Стивен намерен повращаться в обществе коллег и заставить их испытать все оттенки зависти к его достижениям. Но это длится, пока он не открывает рот не вовремя и не встречает направленное на него дуло заряженного пистолета.К счастью, на вечеринке есть ещё один гость с докторской степенью по открыванию рта в неподходящее время, и он никогда не упускает возможности посоревноваться.





	Со словом против пистолета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bringing Words to a Gunfight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766839) by [lantia4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever). 



> С благодарностью за вычитку escuadrilla <З

— А, доктор Стрэндж! А я-то всё гадал, появитесь ли вы, — обращается кто-то к нему, как только он входит в зал.

Стивен вспоминает, что видел этого мужчину на медицинской конференции в прошлом году. Тот читал доклад об альтернативной медицине. Ненормальный.

— Я Аллен Паскаль, мы встречались на...

— Да, разумеется, — Стивен одаривает его своей отрепетированной светской улыбкой, пожимает руку и, прежде чем мужчина начнёт вещать чушь, стремительно проходит дальше в зал, смешиваясь с толпой.

Главное событие года. Все, кто хоть как-то отметились в любой из научных сфер, сегодня здесь, и Стивен намерен пообщаться... со всеми стоящими людьми.

Паскаль определённо не входит в их число.

Захватив бокал шампанского в баре, он оглядывается, обменивается приветственными кивками, перебрасывается парой слов со знакомыми — и с теми, кому знаком он.

— Доктор Стрэндж? Это ваше настоящее имя? — подошедшая к нему женщина очевидно не имеет понятия, _с кем_ говорит. Ну, хоть имя на бейджике прочитать может.

Ничего удивительного, что он становится мишенью отчаявшихся домохозяек, раз уж сам опять явился без пары. Пожалуй, в следующий раз стоит позвать Кристину. Правда, не хотелось бы давать ей ложных надежд, а что-то подсказывает ему, что сама Кристина вовсе не обрадуется, если он позовёт её побыть его социальным щитом.

— Нет, это моё супергеройское прозвище, — насмешливо отвечает он и проскальзывает мимо явно обидевшейся блондинки.

Ему нужно больше шампанского.

Место у бара — отличный наблюдательный пункт, с которого открывается вид на весь огромный зал, и Стивен немного задерживается здесь, чтобы осмотреться. На мероприятии собралось не меньше трёх сотен человек, и для столь тесного пространства это... примерно на двести девяносто девять человек, учёных степеней и завышенных самооценок больше, чем необходимо. Единственная цель подобных мероприятий — похвалиться перед доверчивыми коллегами. Новыми методиками, новыми изобретениями, новыми публикациями... Битва достижений. И Стивен её обожает.

_И пусть самый упорный среди сверхуспешных победит._

— О! Доктор Стрэндж? Нейрохирург?

Счёт открыт. Очередной человек, которого он не знает, но который знает его.

— Собственной персоной.

Мужчина вежливо улыбается и выглядит так, будто слегка не в своей тарелке. Стесняется, нервничает. Смокинг высшего качества, сшит на заказ... но явно не для него. _Взятый напрокат_.

— Я читал вашу статью о восстановительной нейрохирургии. Вам в этой области просто... нет равных, — он немного морщит лоб от собственных слов. — Я доктор Беннер. Рад с вами познакомиться, — улыбка возвращается на его лицо, и он протягивает руку. Неуверенно.

Хм. Похоже, его неспособность узнать в лицо Мстителя распространяется не только на Тони Старка.

Кстати о Старке. Он рассчитывал, что тот будет здесь сегодня. В некотором роде даже _надеялся_ на это... хотя и не готов был кому-либо в этом признаться. Ему нет нужды высматривать его в толпе: если бы Старк был здесь, то уже стал бы центром внимания. У этого человека больше учёных степеней, чем у некоторых наберётся на целую группу, а само мероприятие наверняка из тех, какими Старк привык наслаждаться. И всё же его здесь нет.

Жаль.

— Благодарю. Исследование всё ещё ведётся, — Стивен пожимает протянутую руку и дивится про себя крепкой хватке, которой никак не ожидал от застенчивого доктора. А впрочем, это же _Халк_. — Интересуетесь нейронауками?

— Не то чтобы... Просто много читаю, — говорит тот со смешком. — К тому же человеческий мозг — увлекательнейший объект для изучения. Ещё столько всего непознанного, столько в этом сокрытого... Весьма захватывающе.

— Как и биохимия, полагаю? И что ещё... ядерная физика? — Стивен не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало язвительно, но когда он умел вовремя остановиться?

Если Беннера это и задевает, виду он не подаёт. Напротив, кивает в ответ и вздыхает.

— Да, знаю... Вы не первый, кто говорит мне, что мои области знания несколько... скучноватые? Хорошо изученные? Но мне нравится. Так же, как вам нравится _ваша_ работа.

Это место определённо не для Беннера. Он слишком учтив, чтобы общаться с высокомерными засранцами вроде него. Что он вообще здесь делает?

— Да, разумеется. Что ж, приятно было пообщаться, доктор Беннер. Рад встрече, — Стивен откланивается, прежде чем чистосердечность и добродушие этого человека распространятся на него.

Это стало бы катастрофой.

— Взаимно, — кивает тот и возвращается к бару. Воробей в стае стервятников.

Не его проблемы. До тех пор, пока никто этого человека не злит. Может, он и пришёл сюда ради удовольствия раздавить оппонентов, но вот видеть, как его оппонентов в буквальном смысле раздавит разбушевавшийся зверь, не хотел бы.

Спустя час вечер наконец оживает: туда-сюда гуляют слухи, разыгрываются тихие драмы, а старые соперники то и дело затевают споры... Стивен в кои-то веки просто молча наблюдает.

Сплетен, которые касались бы лично его, немного, а достойных конкурентов и вовсе нет.

Один спор, однако, всё же привлекает внимание. Его — и всех остальных.

— Это просто смешно! Вы пьяны, подите проспитесь!

— На себя посмотри! Ты и тогда был пьян! И что, ушёл проспаться?!

Ничто не портит вечер так славно, как пьяная свара. Стивен пробирается к спорщикам сквозь толпу и узнаёт одного из них.

Паскаль. Этот человек не испытывает ни малейшего уважения не только к медицине, но и к правилам приличия. Как грубо.

— Прошу прощения, но кое-кто здесь пытается хорошо провести время, так что не могли бы вы устроить свои... что бы вы там ни устраивали, снаружи? — говорит он им, глядя на второго мужчину. Его он никогда прежде не видел. С чего бы ему встречаться с человеком, чья одежда расходится по швам в трёх местах, кто определённо уже выпил в одиночку половину бара и больше похож на вышибалу из стриптиз-клуба, чем на учёного?

Паскаль хотя бы выглядит немного смущённым.

— Да это так... ничего особенного. Мы уже закончили — закончили! Мне больше нечего вам сказать, — бросает он своему собеседнику и уже было разворачивается, чтобы уйти прочь, как вдруг встречается с дулом самого что ни на есть настоящего пистолета, направленного прямо на него.

По залу пробегает волна вздохов, и наступает тишина — всеобщее внимание приковано к чокнутому парню с чёртовым пистолетом прямо в нескольких шагах от Стивена. Чем, спрашивается, занимается охрана? В носу ковыряет?!

— Ничего особенного?! Да это всё, что у меня было! Вы отняли у меня самое дорогое! — взрывается мужчина, беспорядочно размахивая пистолетом перед лицом Паскаля.

Превосходно. Какой-то безумный пациент с претензиями. Как раз то, чего не хватало этой вечеринке, — больше безумия. Будто бы Паскаля, этой жалкой пародии на доктора, было мало. Стивена даже не удивляет, что тот довёл по меньшей мере одного пациента до желания его пристрелить.

Впрочем, вовсе ни к чему портить весь вечер, не так ли?

— Послушайте, — немного подняв руки, Стивен делает шаг вперёд и тут же жалеет об этом: теперь дуло пистолета смотрит прямо на него. — Что бы ни натворил доктор Паскаль, а я уверен, что он крупно облажался, таким способом вы проблему не решите, — он машет рукой между пистолетом и Паскалем. Очень плохая идея. Не мог он просто заткнуть свой рот и прикинуться невидимкой, как остальная публика? Нет. Разумеется, нет. — Почему бы вам не опустить пистолет и...

Ему когда-то доводилось получать удары по лицу... в старших классах ему даже нравилось затевать драки. Но тогда он предвидел возможный удар. Всегда знал, во что ввязывался.

А сейчас кулак впечатывается ему в щёку совершенно неожиданно.

_Очень, очень плохая идея. ___

__— Я не с вами разговариваю! — кричит мужчина, когда Стивен точно мешок картошки обваливается на пол, возвышается над ним, наступает на предплечье, не давая подняться, и продолжает: — Да что вы вообще знаете?! Он пообещал, что спасёт её! — Пистолет вновь смотрит на Паскаля. — Что она поправится! Что это _пустяк_! _Пустяк_! Обычное дело!_ _

__Стивен стискивает зубы, раздражённо глядя на конечность, прижавшую его руку к полу. Ударить его в лицо — это одно. Но вот руку ему придавить, как чёртов танк, грозя её раздробить, совершенно непростительно. Его руки — это _его_ всё. Именно руки делают его тем, кто он есть. И если этот говнюк сломает ему хоть одну кость, то пусть лучше пристрелит сразу. Пуля в голову — это куда милосерднее, чем..._ _

__— ОН _УБИЛ_ ЕЁ! Нечего тут решать, неужели вы не понимаете?! — кричит на него мужчина, по-прежнему не убирая ногу. — Теперь никто её не вернёт, НИКТО! Даже какой-нибудь очередной... крутой врач... вроде вас. Все вы одинаковые. Не заботитесь ни о ком, кроме себя, — выплёвывает он, а пистолет вновь оказывается перед глазами._ _

__И всё это — просто потому, что он не умеет держать язык за зубами..._ _

__— Прошу простить, мистер с пушкой, — посреди тишины раздаётся ещё один голос, полный спокойствия и уверенности, привлекая внимание мужчины. И Стивен _знает_ этот голос. — Вы стоите на _моём_ докторе. Не могли бы вы?.._ _

__Пользуясь тем, что внимание парня захвачено новым человеком, Стивен приподнимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на подошедшего самому, хотя пистолет всё ещё направлен в его сторону и в любую секунду может выстрелить._ _

__Глядя вооружённому мужчине прямо в лицо, Тони Старк улыбается своей привычной публичной ухмылочкой. Во всём своём великолепии: одетый с иголочки в идеально сидящий чёрный смокинг, с уложенными волосами, аккуратной бородкой... готовая обложка для десятка завтрашних журналов._ _

__По нему не скажешь, что вооружённый разрушитель вечеринок вызывает у него опасение. Встречать опасность лицом к лицу — такой же хлеб насущный для Железного Человека, как для него, Стивена, мозг оперировать... Вот только здесь лишь Тони Старк, его несокрушимой брони нигде не видно, и всё же он ведёт себя так, будто в эту минуту она прямо на нём._ _

__Не дождавшись ответа от мужчины — ошеломлённого, похоже, присутствием Железного Человека собственной персоной, — Старк, держа руки в карманах, делает ещё шаг вперёд._ _

__— Как тебя зовут?_ _

__— Б...Брэндон, — выдавливает тот, следя за каждым движением Старка._ _

__— Послушай-ка меня, Брэндон, — Старк вынимает руки из карманов, жестикулируя. — Видишь вон того славного парня? — указывает он куда-то за спиной у Стивена. — Застенчивая улыбка, очки, на вид и мухи не обидит?_ _

__Брэндон бросает взгляд на кого-то, кого Стивену не видно._ _

__— Это мой приятель Брюс, — продолжает Старк, пользуясь возможностью сделать ещё шаг навстречу. Брэндон реагирует — вскидывает пушку прямо на него. Старк и бровью не ведёт. — Видишь ли, Брюс — очень хороший парень. Не такой, что «все говорят, что он хороший, но на деле он тот ещё засранец», совсем нет. По-настоящему хороший. В смысле, он как-то ухитряется выдерживать _моё_ общество, так что это не пустые слова. Потрясающий человек — умный, весёлый, понимающий. Отличный друг, — подмигивает Старк, по всей видимости, Беннеру. — Но есть одна маленькая деталь... Когда он выходит из себя, то превращается в большого зелёного парня, который любит крушить вещи и людей, его злящих. Помнишь таких огромных летающих пришельцев, их ещё по ящику показывали? Они вот его очень разозлили. И кончили свои дни вбитыми в бетон._ _

__Взгляд Брэндона мечется между Старком, Паскалем и Беннером, трясущимися руками он всё ещё целится в первого._ _

__— И в обычное время Брюс совершенно спокойный. Дёрганый немного, но спокойный. Но вот сейчас кое-кто тычет пушкой в его научного бро да ещё стоит на руке его нового друга-хирурга и портит славную вечеринку безобразной сценой. В таких условиях, сам понимаешь, оставаться спокойным немного проблематично, — лёгкий, развязный тон вдруг делается ледяным._ _

__Брэндон снова бросает взгляд за спину Стивену: кажется, тот факт, что он столкнулся лицом к лицу сразу с Железным Человеком и Халком, наконец начинает доходить до его сознания, и он немного сдувается._ _

__— Вот что сейчас может произойти, Брэндон. Продолжишь в том же духе — и так или иначе закончится тем, что тобой пробьют этот изысканный мраморный пол, и если до этого момента у тебя был дерьмовый вечер, то он станет ещё дерьмовее, я _лично_ за этим прослежу, — Старк угрожает, недвусмысленно и пугающе, медленно сокращая дистанцию, пока не оказывается в нескольких дюймах от дула пистолета. — С другой стороны, — он делает короткий вдох, и его голос вдруг снова становится лёгким и мелодичным, — если ты отдашь мне пистолет, отойдёшь от доктора и успокоишься настолько, чтобы начать связно разговаривать, мы с тобой поговорим. И как-нибудь решим твою проблему._ _

__Стивен видит, как Брэндон несколько раз прерывисто и шумно вздыхает, прежде чем опустить пистолет и убрать наконец ногу с его пострадавшей руки._ _

__— Её невозможно решить, — отвечает он тихим, надломленным голосом. — Никто не может. Никто не вернёт её мне... даже вы, — добавляет он, потеряв весь прежний запал._ _

__Оружие всё ещё у него в руке, и Стивен догадывается, что у него на уме. Человеку, который всё потерял, остаётся лишиться только одного._ _

__Понимает ли это Старк или нет, но прежде, чем Брэндон успевает сделать хоть малейшее движение, он становится прямо перед ним и пристально смотрит в глаза._ _

__— Нет. Мне довелось сотворить пару чудес в жизни, но ты прав. Вернуть её тебе я не могу. Жена? — спрашивает он так мягко, что Стивен сомневается, того ли Тони Старка он видит перед собой._ _

__Брэндон качает головой, его лицо искажается от боли._ _

__— Дочь. М… моя жена давно умерла. Она... она — это всё, что у меня... всё, что у меня оста... — его голос надламывается всхлипом._ _

__Старк кивает и бросает взгляд на Паскаля._ _

__— Я так понимаю, он имеет к этому отношение?_ _

__— Он... лечил её. Говорил... говорил, что она поправится. Что с ней ничего страшного... а потом её не стало, — он сбивается на последних словах, а по щекам бегут слёзы. — Какая-то... альтернативная... хрень... Он... убил... её, — прорывается между всхлипами._ _

__Старк успокаивающим жестом сжимает его плечи и ловит взгляд._ _

__— Мне жаль. Потерять дорогого человека — это всегда ужасно. Хочется кого-то в этом обвинить, найти причину, заставить кого-то заплатить... Но это никогда не помогает. От этого никогда не становится лучше... наоборот, лишь хуже. Ведь что бы ты ни сделал, случившегося не исправишь, — он говорит негромко, так, что слышно только им четверым._ _

__— Это просто... несправедливо. Она... она умерла, а никому нет дела! — в отчаянии выкрикивает Брэндон. — Весь мир живёт так, будто ничего не случилось... а этот парень как ни в чём не бывало изображает из себя доктора. А если он ещё кого-нибудь убьёт?! С этим тоже никто ничего не сделает?!_ _

__— Так, давай по-честному? Если он что-то сделал неправильно, почему бы не позволить судить об этом компетентным людям? Не грози ему пушкой — вызови в суд. И если он виновен, его лишат возможности сделать что-то подобное снова._ _

__— Он — модный врач! А я — охранник в «Уоллмарте»! Даже если я наскребу денег на адвоката, он наймёт таких двадцать, и они моего на тряпочки порвут!_ _

__— Что ж, — коротко улыбнувшись, Старк отпускает его плечи и роется в нагрудных карманах, — хорошо, что в Фонде Марии Старк есть команда юристов, и тамошние адвокаты просто обожают заниматься делами pro bono. Я не шучу, они действительно любят и умеют это делать. Вот... у тебя есть ручка? — он поворачивается к Паскалю. — У модных докторов всегда есть при себе ручка, не так ли?_ _

__Паскаль, от шока простоявший всё это время истуканом, трясущимися руками протягивает Старку блестящую ручку из своего кармана._ _

__Старк берёт её и что-то пишет на обороте карточки._ _

__— Вот номер одной из этих ревностных адвокатов. Помнишь, как я однажды щёлкнул по носу Сенат в прямом эфире? Они выдвинули обвинение в... не знаю, публичном унижении? В любом случае, курам на смех. И эта грозная леди сумела заставить суд увидеть ситуацию в истинном свете. И если уж она не побоялась спустить собак на Сенат, то не испугается и модного доктора с двадцатью адвокатами._ _

__Брэндон берёт его визитку и изучает с обеих сторон._ _

__— На второй стороне мой рабочий номер. Будь добр, не звони, я всё равно никогда не беру трубку, — добавляет Старк, и на короткий миг в лице проступает привычная небрежность. — Набери номер, скажи, что от меня, объясни ситуацию и просто позволь тебе помочь. Окажется, что он виноват в том, что случилось с твоей дочерью? Она размажет этого подонка, даю слово. Это не принесёт тебе удовлетворения, не облегчит боль... но это будет уже что-то._ _

__Брэндон кивает и протягивает Старку пистолет._ _

__— Хорошо, — тихо говорит он, но его голос уже не такой убитый._ _

__— Хорошо, — эхом отзывается Старк, забирая пистолет и одним слитным движением ставя его на предохранитель, а затем обращается к кому-то через плечо: — Он весь ваш._ _

__Двое охранников подходят, чтобы увести Брэндона._ _

__Посмотрев на Старка с благодарностью, тот позволяет проводить себя из зала, прочь от толпы._ _

__— Кто-нибудь, дайте этому парню антишоковое одеяло или ещё что, — машет Старк в сторону Паскаля, окидывая взглядом мертвенно тихий зал._ _

__Стивен позволяет себе наконец выдохнуть и пытается подняться, но пошатывается от того, что ноги и руки не слушаются. Сзади его подхватывает пара рук, помогая восстановить равновесие._ _

__— Держу, — бормочет доктор Беннер, без особых усилий поднимая его с пола, и тут же уводит из окружения зрителей к одному из столов в дальнем конце зала._ _

__— Брюс! Ты обещал мне вечеринку, а это что за безобразие?! — раздаётся за их спиной голос Старка. — Кто-нибудь, верните музыку. Ну же, тут скука смертная!_ _

__По его команде тишину наконец-то разбивает вновь заигравшая мелодия и медленно нарастающие аплодисменты гостей._ _

__Стивена усаживают на стул, а осторожные пальцы исследуют его повреждённую руку. Он поднимает взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо Беннера — сам делает такое же при встрече с какой-нибудь медицинской загадкой. Впрочем, его случай вряд ли к ним относится._ _

__— Я... сам посмотрю, — свободной рукой он пытается оттолкнуть руки Беннера. — Я доктор._ _

__Беннер со смешком останавливает его трясущуюся руку._ _

__— Вы, я и все присутствующие в этом зале, доктор Стрэндж._ _

__— Вы не такой доктор._ _

__— К счастью, здесь не требуется особой квалификации, — улыбается тот. — Кости, похоже, не сломаны, всего лишь небольшие гематомы. Шевелить не трудно?_ _

__Стивен оставляет попытки самостоятельно поставить себе диагноз и вращает кистью, чтобы проверить. В том месте, где стояла нога Брэндона, осталась тупая боль, но в остальном всё в порядке._ _

__— Нет. Всё будет нормально, — говорит он, не уверенный, отвечает ли он на вопрос Беннера или пытается убедить самого себя._ _

__— Хорошо. Лёд? — с ведёрком в руке возникает Старк, неведомым образом сумевший сбежать от толпы. — Бармен так забавно на меня посмотрел, когда я не захотел прихватить к нему бутылку виски._ _

__Он усмехается и впервые за весь вечер смотрит прямо на Стивена._ _

__— Интересно, почему, — насмешливо фыркает Беннер, забирая у него ведёрко, и сооружает холодный компресс, завернув несколько кусочков льда в свой носовой платок._ _

__— А вот мне интересно, зачем я вообще сюда приехал, — Старк отрывает от его лица изучающий взгляд и оглядывает зал._ _

__— Э-э-э... потому, что ты хотел приехать? И меня уговорил! Ты что, даже не собирался здесь появиться? — Беннер косится на своего предполагаемого друга, помогая Стивену снять пиджак, чтобы приложить лёд. — Ты проигнорировал все мои сообщения, да?_ _

__— Нет. Напротив, я нашёл их весьма увлекательными._ _

__На сей раз доктор смотрит Старку прямо в глаза._ _

__— Так, значит, я тут страдаю, а тебя это развлекает? Мило. Я ведь говорил, что мне здесь не место. Я никого здесь не знаю! Ну... лично не знаю. Никто даже не говорил со мной!_ _

__— Он говорил, — Старк кивает на Стивена с прежним беззаботным выражением лица._ _

__— О, я тебя умоляю. Я захватил его врасплох и буквально вынудил со мной поболтать. Он просто проявил вежливость._ _

__— В том-то и дело. Если он удосужился проявить вежливость, значит, говорил с тобой не так уже вынужденно. Иначе он бы просто отмахнулся или плеснул тебе в лицо шампанским._ _

__Беннер прикладывает лёд к его предплечью, и холод тут же унимает боль._ _

__— Не все такие, как ты, Тони._ _

__— Нет, он... э... В этом случае он прав, — вмешивается Стивен, хмуро глядя на Старка. — Разве что с шампанским перебор. Хотя если бы вы мне _действительно_ досаждали..._ _

__Ухмылка Старка делается шире, а взгляд вновь обращается к Беннеру._ _

__— Вот видишь? Но эй! Я ведь появился, так? И разрулил потенциально опасную ситуацию... а не вызвал её сам! Чёрт. Это что-то новенькое._ _

__Беннер только качает головой и закатывает глаза._ _

__— Поверь, никто здесь не удивляется этому факту больше, чем я._ _

__— Ай! — Старк прикладывает руку к груди. — Что ж, я это заслужил. Так вот! Как вы, док? — Он поворачивается к Стивену, который никак не может отвести от него взгляд. — Нужно что-нибудь? Ещё льда, выпить... одеялко?_ _

__— У меня нет шока! — возмущается Стивен, сознавая, что лжёт._ _

__Дело даже не в том, что на него напал и держал под прицелом горюющий отец. А в самом Старке и в том, как он справился со всей этой ситуацией. Для людей в этом зале Железный Человек снова всех спас, ничего нового._ _

__Вот только спас всех _Тони Старк_. Без брони. Без навороченных гаджетов, без оружия. Просто человек в шикарном смокинге, вооружённый только собственной сообразительностью. Он не врывался через крышу, паля из пушек._ _

__Тони Старк противопоставил оружию _слово_ — и _победил_._ _

__Вот что шокировало Стивена._ _

__— Как скажете. В конце концов, это вы тут доктор, — пожимает плечами Старк, находя неожиданно интересным пол у себя под ногами. — Ладно, в общем... благодарить меня не нужно. Я тоже люблю заниматься делами pro bono. К тому же, помнится, я вам задолжал? В любом случае... _вам_ я готов оказать содействие в любое время, — он подмигивает Стивену._ _

__Это точно шок._ _

__— Э-э-э... отлично, — Беннер смотрит на них как-то странно. — Нам позвонить кому-нибудь из ваших знакомых?_ _

__Стивен качает головой, перезагружая зависший мозг._ _

__— Нет, не нужно, доктор Беннер. Я вызову такси и поеду домой._ _

__— Уверены? — переспрашивает тот. Он действительно _хороший_ человек._ _

__— Да. Думаю, для одного дня впечатлений достаточно, — он смотрит на Старка, который всё ещё ухмыляется ему. — И _благодарю вас_ , доктор Старк._ _

__Он старается вложить в голос сарказм, но это его самый слабый выпад в жизни. Возможно, потому, что если судить по совести, этот человек заслужил благодарность. Создаётся впечатление, что Старка вообще не благодарят. Обвинять его? Это да. Но даже самая маленькая благодарность обходит стороной одного из самых могучих супергероев Земли. Который только что, возможно, откровенно флиртовал со Стивеном._ _

__— За то, что вы, вероятно, спасли мои сверхквалифицированные руки, — добавляет он с лёгкой ответной усмешкой._ _

__Старк поджимает губы, коротко кивает._ _

__— У вас ручка есть? А, погодите-ка, у меня же всё ещё есть та! — он достаёт ручку Паскаля из кармана вместе с другой визиткой и снова что-то пишет на обороте._ _

__— О, да всё в порядке. Мне не нужны номера никаких адвокатов, — отмахивается Стивен и, поднявшись, глядит сверху вниз на всё ещё пишущего что-то Старка._ _

__А он ниже, чем казался. Или Кристина была права, и Стивен просто гигант._ _

__Старк бросает ручку на стол и засовывает ему визитку в карман рубашки._ _

__— Это _мой_ номер, кретин, — закатывает он глаза, берёт пиджак и протягивает Стивену. — Тот, по которому я _отвечаю_._ _

__Быть может, Стивен наконец-то нашёл себе достойную пару. Во многих смыслах. Как будто это было так просто._ _

__— Не жди, что я позвоню, _придурок_ , — передразнивая Старка, он драматично закатывает глаза, берёт пиджак и поворачивается к Беннеру. — Спасибо, доктор Беннер. Я правда рад был познакомиться._ _

__Обменявшись с ним коротким рукопожатием, Стивен бросает последний взгляд на Старка и оставляет их одних._ _

__— Он только что назвал тебя придурком? Кажется, он мне нравится, — доносятся до него слова Беннера, и Стивен тихо усмехается, едва расслышав ответ Старка:_ _

__— Не тебе одному._ _

__Он глядел в дуло пистолета, ему чуть не сломали руку, и он имел все шансы увидеть Халка вблизи, но именно эти три слова ещё долго не выходят у него из головы._ _

__Они — и настырная мысль воспользоваться визиткой, бережно спрятанной в его бумажнике._ _


End file.
